1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to games; and, more particularly, it relates to a game having at least a portion of the game space being moveable.
2. Related Art
There is no game known to the inventors having moveable and/or rotatable game space portions related to a game that is played in accordance with the present invention. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional game systems will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.
Various aspects of the present invention can be found in a game board having a portion of a game play space that is movement-capable. The game board includes a game play space having spaces of a first arrangement, and a selected portion of the game play space that is operable to be modified. Upon the modification, the game play space is changed from the first arrangement to a second arrangement.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the portion of the game play space that is movement-capable includes a game board having uniform blocks arranged in an 8xc3x978 block configuration. The selected portion of the game play space includes a number of spaces that are arranged contiguously, and the selected portion of the game play space is modified. The modification of the selected portion of the game play space is initiated by any number of things or events including at least one of a player, a type of game piece used by the player, a type of the game, or a location of the player in the game play space. Each of any number of players is able to modify the selected portion of the game play space from the first arrangement to the second arrangement at least once during the course of a game. The spaces include spaces of at least two types of shapes that are inter-mingled. The game play space is at least one of a two-dimensional game play space and a three-dimensional game play space. The selected portion of the game play space that is operable to be modified includes spaces along a surface of a three-dimensional game play space. The selected portion of the game play space that is operable to be modified includes at least two volumes within a three-dimensional game play space.
Other aspects of the present invention can be found in a game having a moveable play space. The game includes a game play space having a number of spaces, and at least two of the spaces are capable to be interchanged.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the game includes a GridBloc game. A selected portion of the game play space is rotated a predetermined number of degrees. The at least two of the number of spaces are capable to be interchanged, and the interchanging is initiated by any number of things or events including at least one of a player of the game and a type of game piece used by the player of the game. The game play space is a three-dimensional game play space in one embodiment, and the game play space is a two-dimensional game play space in other embodiments. The modification of a selected portion of the game play space is any number of modifications including column shifting and flip-flopping.
Other aspects of the present invention can be found in a method to modify a game play space of a game. The method includes selecting a portion of a game play space, and modifying the selected portion of the game play space.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the game includes a GridBloc game. The modifying the selected portion of the game play space is initiated by any number of things or events including a player of the game and a type of game piece used by the player of the game. In one embodiment, the game play space is a two-dimensional game play space; in others, the game play space is a three-dimensional game play space. The selected portion of the game play space includes at least two volumes within a three-dimensional game play space.
Other aspects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.